Las aventuras de los piratas Rose II
right|300pxEn esta historia las aventuras de los piratas Rose siguen siendo las mismas, llenas de sorpresas, de emocion y esta vez va a ver tema pero vamos. historia ''Movida! Shelly!'' El comienzo de una nueva aventura pero esa aventura era algo mas, se estaba a punto de convertir en algo mas porque lo que les paso a estos chicos resulta interesante de contar y con lo de algo mas ya vereis a que me refeiro, en esta historia va a ver movida empezando por una chica, una chica... casi que mejor lo veis. Lola: que aburrimiento, hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante y Anna metida en su guarida como siempre. Ace: esta pintando, se be que le gusta mucho. Billy: pues es muy bonito el que nos regalo, jijij parece la ultima cena pero solo con 6 apostoles, jiji ji. Matlda: si. * se oyen cañones. Ace: que pasa aqui? Matilda: mirar ese barco me suena. Lola: y a mi y no precisamente es el de Dolfamingo o Teach. Ace: me suena mucho. * Ace miura por los prismaticos. Ace: parece que llevan una chica. Lola: aver, pobre la estan torturando. Ace: hay que ir a por ella, esos piratas le estan haciendo cosas malas y son capaces de cualquier cosa. Billy: pues yo no pienso meterme entre esos piratas eh. Ace: no si voy a ir yo. * Anna sale de su habitacion. Anna: que pasa aqui? asi no hay quien tenga inspiracion? Lola: mira aquel barco, hay una chica secuestrada. * Anna mira por los prismaticos y be a la chica atada al palo mayor. Anna: joder que hace easa chica ahi? Ace: voy por ella. * Ace va al otro barco dando un salto. Ace: soltarla bastardos. - y tu quien eres niñato? tu no eres mi capitan no tengo porque obedecer ordenes de un mocoso como tu. Ace: pues vas a saver quien soy porque muchos ya me conocen. * la chica mira a Ace. - mira niño tu no eres mi jefe asi que no tienes que darme ordenes. Ace: no, pra eso hay quet ener corazon. * le da un golpe y lo tira al suelo. * la chica sigue mirandolo como si lo conociera de algo. * golpea a los otros piratas hasta liberar a la chica. Ace: estas bien? - si. Ace: vamos a mi barco estaras segura. * la coge y se la lleva al barco. Ace: esats bien? - si si estoy bien gracias pore salvarme. Ace: de nada, no podia dejar que una chica tan guapa como tu estuviera en peligro con esos malditos piratas, te estaban haciendo cosas malas. - si, pase mucho miedo ahi. * lo abraza. * Anna, Lola y Melody la miran con celos. Ace: no ha sido nada, como te llamas? - Shelly, me llamo Shelly y gracias por salvarme. Ace. de nada, yo soy Ace y estos son mis hermanos Matilda y Billy y mi prima Anna y 2 chicas monas Lola y Melody. Lola: Lola Trujillo deteective provada. Shelly: hola. Ace: Shelly veo que tienes algunas heridas, deja que te las curo. * la lleva a la enfermeria y alli la cura. Ace: dime Shelly, por que te habian secuestrado esos piratas? Shelly: por un tesoro que no quiero decirles donde esta y el mapa, es un tesoro de un pirata legendario y conocido que yo se donde esta pero no quiero decirselo, jamas se lo dire a nadie, me lo quieren robar. Ace: entiendo, de un pirata legendario? Shelly: si, de hace años, solo yo se donde esta el mapa que llevaal tesoro. Ace: que interesante. Shelly: y esos piratas me perseguian y me capturaron y supongo que seguian haciendolo hasta que les diga donde esta. Ace: ya veo, pues te estaban golpeando para que hablaras eh. Shelly: si alli pase mucho miedo. Ace: pues ya estas aqui con nosotros, nosotros somos mas buenos que ellos, no queremos hacerle daño a nadie ni nos interesa ningun tesoro en especial, solo las aventuras. Shelly: pues que bien. * termina de curarla y la venda. Shelly: gracias Ace. * lo abraza. Ace: de nada, no hay porque darlas. Shelly: os inportaria si me quedo unos diitas? esqque esos piratas me estaran buscando y no me gustaria que me encontrasen y me capturasen otra vez. Ace: bienvenida a bordo,con mucho gusto siempre que lo necesites. Shelly: gracias. * lo abraza. Ace: nada mumjer no es nada, con nosotros estaras mas segura y si esos piratas se atreven a tocarte un pelo sabran quien es Ace Rose. Shelly: claro, ya decia yo quem e sonabas, tu eres Ace Rose hijo Billy Rose de llos piratas titanio y de Gol D, Ann la infanta diabbolica de los piratas murcielago que ademas son reyes de Twanbreack. Ace: los mismos, normal queme hayas reconocido. Shelly: ademas te pareces bastante a tu tio. Ace: si, la verdad me dicen que me parezco bastante a el no solo por el nombre, ademas soy hijo dessu melliza. Shelly: ya. * salen a fuera. Ace: escuchar chicos, tengo algo que anunciaros y Anna, Lola y Melody espero que lo acepteis. Lola: el que? Anna: que pasa? te vas de la banda? Ace: no eso no, algo mejor. Lola: dilo ya. Matilda: yo se que es, a que Shelly se ha unido a la banda para ser protegida? Ace: acertaste. Anna: que? Ace: si, aquellos piratas la estaran buscando y estara mas segura con nosotros de mientras, Shelly aqui te vas a encontrar agusto ya lo veras. Shelly. gracias espero llevarme bien con todos. Anna: con algunos creo que no guapa. Ace: decias Anna? Anna: nada nada que estare encantada de tenerla en la banda. Ace: bien, comose que aqui hay aluna que otra celosilla, no penseis mal eh, quiero que acepteis a Shelly le guste yo o no le guste entendido? o haga lo que haga que os conozco. Las 3: si capitan, seremos amables con ella. Billy: ahora somos los unicos chicos, parecemos la banda de David. Ace: jijijiji nooo, ya vereis cuando la conozcais. Shelly: espero que mi presencia en la banda no os moleste para nada. Matilda: claro que no, estas en tu casa. Ace: Shelly cuando quieras puedes hacerte el tatuaje de la espalda, es el simbolo de la bandaa. Shelly: gracias. Billy: tienes dos opciones, tatuarte el nombre de la banda en el brazo o la bandera en la espalda, como quieras. Shelly: muchas gracias chicos. Todos: de nada. Melody: que saves hacer Shelly? alguna habilidad? Shelly: se bailar, os lo enseño. * se pone a bailar. Ace: que bien lo haces. Shelly: tambien toco la guitarra. Melody: mola. Shelly se sentia agusto en la banda aunque era protegida se sentia muy agusto y hasta estaba enamorada de Ace y por supuesto como no podia ser Melody, Lola y Anna estaban celosa y se hacian la via inposible las unas a las otras por Ace pero Shelly parecia mas tranquila aunque Ace parecia prestarle mas atencion a ella y pasaba mas tiempo con ella. Celos y mas celos, quien le gusta Ace? Desde que que Shelly llego al barco hay peleas por Ace y se puteaban las unas a las otras y habia competencia entre ellas. Lola, Anna y Melody empezaron a sentir celos de ella desde que les dijo que era su protegida y pasaba mas tiempo con ella. Ace: eeeh tranquilitas eh. Lola: te estaba tirando los tejos. Shelly: y tu que intentando seducirle. Lola: yo sola? mira a esta que le cocina unas galletitas y a Melody con su cancion favorita. Anna: eso no es cierto. Ace: tranquilitas eh, peleas aqui no eh, peleas aqui no. Anna: Ace di de una vez quien te gusta y acabamos de una vez. Lola: seguro quel e gusto yo al ser tan lista y tan guapa. Melody: no si esta salio a su madre. Ace: nadie, de verdad pensais que me gusta alguna de vosotras? yo sabre cuando me gusta una y entonces lo digo, no me podeis gustar todas a la vez, no soy un mujeriego que va ligando por ahi para ver si consigue novia porque asi no se liga ni se consigue nada, a mi solamente me gusta una y es del barco. Shelly: osea que te gusta una de nosotras. Ace: hasta que no os tranquiliceis no lo digo y las otras no teneis que poneros celosas para nada. Lola: pasas mas tiempo con Shelly y parece que te gusta ella. Ace: no es Shelly y si paso tiempo con ella es para conocerla porque es la nueva, lo mismo hice contigo Lola asi que no me vengais con esas ahora eh. * Shelly se va a su habitacion. Ace: hablare con ella mientras vosotras tranquilizaos porque desde que llego Shelly no hay mas que peleas y no seais mal pensadas! entendido? Las 3: si capitan. * va a la habitacion de Shelly. Ace: Shelly, Shelly lo siento si te he ofendido por algo. Shelly: dejame. * entra. Ace: entro eh. Shelly: vete, a ti te gusta Anna lo se no lo quieres decir. Ace: pero si Anna es mi prima. Shelly: saves una cosa Ace? Ace: que? Shelly: tu a mi me gustas mucho. Ace. deveras? Shelly: si, Ace, el dia quem e salvasteme gusto tu forma de luchar y ademas eres muy feurte y tuviste la voluntad de venir a salvarme. Ace: a... si? Shelly: si, Ace eres increible, nunca cre i que me iva a enamorar asi y menos de un chico como tu tan mono y simpatico y tan buen medico. * se pone rojo. Ace: jiji nio es para tanto. Shelly: dime Ace Rose, hay algo que te atraiga de mi especialmente? Ace: bueno, la verdad esque no soy de estas cosas. Shelly: a no? Ace: no pero de verdad eres muy dulce y cariñosa que me encanta. Shelly: a si? Ace: si, buerno vale, esta bien te lo voy a decir. Shelly: dime. Ace. me gustas Shelly, solo tu, me gusta mucho lo dulce que eres y ademas cariñosa, al irte conociendo empece a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, esa sensacion de que esats enamorado y senti como cupido me tiraba una fletxa, es... es esa dulzura que tienes lo que me enamoro. Shelly: Ace. * lo abraza. * mientras a fuera. Lola: lo sabia, le gusta mas Shelly. Melody: lo veis, ya os decia yo. * sale. Ace: y vosotras que haceis? las supernenas de radiobarco ya estan cotilleando? Lola: no Ace no es lo que parece. Anna: a ti te gusta Shelly que lo acabas de decir y hemos oido como ella te decia que le gustas. Ace: si me gusta y que pasa? aver Anna en primer lugar, tu y yo somos primos, en segundo lugar ya seria raro que uviera... un liillo entre primos, en tercer lugar todas me tirais siempre los tejos y en cuarto lugar, eso surgio, nada mas y yo solo puedo ser chico de 1 sola, no puedo elegirlas a todas y dejarme en paz! si esque ya me pasa como a David que sele tiran todas encima pero tranqui Anna que sigues siendo mi prima favorita. Anna: a, ya veo. Ace: y esque no hay mas chicos? rpecisamente teneis que enganxaros a mi? y Billy que? e un prodigio tiene memoria fotografica y eso a las chicas os encanta,no? Melody: hombre, a mi... un poco. Ace: pues ya esta! * se encierra en su habitacion. Matilda: que humos como esta el patio. Lola: al final resulta que le gusta Shelly. Matilda: escuchar chicas, Ace solo puede ser chico de una sola y Anna tu y el sois primos, seria raro que uviese algo y vosotras no podeis elegir de quien se enamora Ace, es algo que le surge de pronto, el amor no se elige, surge pero si se elige cuando te enamoras de mas de una persona ahi te queda una gran duda y ace tuvo que elgir entre Anna y Shelly y quiza estais siendo un poco mucho pegajosas, entiendo que os guste Ace por su atractivo y por ser como es pero no podeis agobiar al pobre tirandole los tejos cada dos por 3, dejarlo respirar que no puede enamorarse de todas. Lola: tienes razon quizas seamos un poco pegajosas. Matilda. lo mejor que podeis hacer es dejar que el amor siga su curso. Lola: es verdad. Anna: es verdad pero no hay nada de malo en que haya algo entre primos, entre David y Vechan hay algo. Melody. creo que no del todo aunque creo que se gustan. Matilda: si, asi que deveis entenderlo, creo que estais siendo un poco pegajosas con el. Lola: creo que si. Al fin Ace confeso lo que sentia por Shelly, que le gustaba ella y a ella le gustaba a Ace y esque fue algo de repente que nssiquiera el mismo se esperaba pero empezo a enamorarse de lo cariñosa y dulce que es, no solo porque el la salvo aunque con el tiempo fe surgiendo algo mas y las supernenas( Lola, Melody y Anna) seguian mas celosas que nunca y querian seguir puteando a Shelly pero Ace no les dejaba y les dejaba claro que no tenian porque. Que Ace se enamorara de Shelly no queria decir que pasase de los demas aunque Anna era la mas celosa. Isla canival. PAsaron unas semanas desde que Shelly se hbia unido a la banda, ya llevaba el tatuaje en la espalda y Anna seguia haciendo de las suyas por los celos. Ace: Anna ni se te ocurra hacerlo prima. Anna: cachis. Ace: Anna no conviene que hagas eso, entiendo tus celos pero esque solo puedes fijarte en mi que soy tu primo? Anna: y que? Vechan se fija en David y David en ella y aun asi son primos. Ace: lo se pero el amor surge saves? no se elige y ni se e ocurra envenenar la comida que te tengo vigilada. Anna: que no* pensando. gran idea jiji yo llegue primero. * va a su habitacion. Shelly: vas a hacer el que? Anna: nada, pensaba pintar un cuadro especialmente para ti, para que recuerdes un moment inolvidable. Shelly: a gracias. Melody: navegante cuando llegamos ala siguiente isla? me aburrioo mucho. Billy: hay una isla cercana pero dicen que es peligrosa, nadie se atreve a ir alli. Shelly: por que? Anna: porque hay canivales que te cazan y luego te comen. Shell: ui, no eso si que no. Matilda: no intentes asustar a Shelly Anna que te veo venir. Anna: on si no pretendia nada. Ace: mas te vale Anna, dejanos en paz,ok? tienes que entenderlo, tu y yo somos primos, eso son cosas que pasan alguna vez, aveces pueden ser errores y aveces no. Anna: no, si lo entiendo pero yo te queria Ace y te sigo queriendo. Ace: no si entiendo pero eres mi prima favorita y no por Shelly voy a pasar de ti,ok? * la abraza. Anna: ok. * lo abraza. Billy: estamos llegando a la isla y no pinta muy bien eh. Shelly: como Anna intente asustarme la mato. Ace: teranquilitas eh. Matilda: esto huele a celos. Lola: vamosa a la isla, me huele a algo interesante. * llegan a la isla y desembarcan. Categoría:Historias Categoría:Estela Reynols